Chocolate, Children and Loss
by TheCap'nOfTheBlackPearl
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Please dont judge a story by the summery. Please just read. I will tell you this though, there is no Mary-Sue in this story... yet... lol.. no, just read and review, ok? Savvy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Babble: Hey. This is my first Chocolat fic, and I really, really love that movie! (Is it because it's a really good movie, or is it because Johnny Depp is in it?) lol.. Yah, anywayz, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow: Aye, luv, what's this? It's not a fic about me!  
  
Me: No, dear, it's about... uh... chocolate! *Mutters under her breath* It has Roux in it!  
  
Jack: Who? Who's Roux? I thought you loved me!  
  
Me: I do... But I like... uh... like Roux too... *blushes*  
  
Jack: Arr! That's it! You can't love two of us at once! You must choose! *Pulls out pistol*  
  
Me: No! Wait! It's Ok... You can't kill him! *Stands in front of Roux*  
  
Jack: You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!  
  
Me: That's right... I don't. Oh c'mon. Cant we all just be nice and play a game of poker over a bottle of rum?  
  
Roux and Jack: Sounds good to me!  
  
Me: Alrighty then. Glad to get that over with! *Wipes her forehead*  
  
Rating: PG13 just to be on the safe side... You never know what I might put in an upcoming chapter... Plus there are some parts in here that I don't really want a 10-year-old person reading. Their parents might not like that too much either... ok, anyways... just understand that its PG13... savvy? =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I sighed as I tired to pick up the shattered cup on the floor. I gave up, not being able to bend over. I patted my stomach and murmured, "Good grief. You'd better be comin' soon. Don't know if I'll be able to stand it any more."  
  
I was to give birth within a month, and I was so large I could hardly do anything.  
  
I got the broom and swept the cup into the corner, hoping I would remember to ask Josephine to pick it up for me.  
  
"Vianne! Guess what?" Speak of the devil. Josephine burst into the store, her hair flying around her head. She quickly shut the door, trying to keep the wind out. "Comte de Renaud Caroline are getting married! He proposed yesterday!"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" I said, sincerely. We had all been waiting for when they were going to get married. To the rest of us it was obvious that they were in love.  
  
Jut then Anouk ran in, and smiling, she showed me a piece of paper she was holding.  
  
You are invited to Luc's10th Birthday party...  
  
I read it, and looked curiously at Anouk. "Well Anouk, are you going to go?"  
  
"Yes, mama! And guess what?" She looked excitedly up at me.  
  
"What?" I leaned down.  
  
"Belle and I are going to be the only girls there!" For some reason she was excited about this. I didn't get it. Oh well. I raised my eyebrows, but she ran off.  
  
I looked at Josephine, who smiled. "Well, you can't blame her. Weren't you interested in boys when you were 9?"  
  
I smiled, but replied, "No. I was against them. There was this one boy who we lived next to for a while who like me. He would come to my mother's shop, and spend all of his money, just to try to see me. And my mother would make me come out sometimes. I always hated him more, every time I saw him."  
  
Josephine laughed, and we walked to the kitchen.  
  
That night I told Anouk a story she has been whining about for a long time.  
  
"Mama, can you tell me about Papa?"  
  
I groaned inwardly. I hated when she asked about him. It hurt me so bad inside when I told it, and I tried to avoid it the best I could.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow night, dear."  
  
"Oh mama! You always say that. Please?"  
  
I sighed. "Oh fine. My mother had just died, and I was wandering from town to town, with out a home, without a goal. Without somewhere I belonged. I couldn't even run to my papa, for mother had never told me where he lived. I was in one town, and I went into the pub. I had only one bag with me, and I was wearing a battered old cloak. I saw a man who was being beaten by another man. The drunken man, who was doing the beating, was yelling at the man on the floor. He said stuff like 'Why did you come here in the first place?' and calling him a dirty bastard. I dropped my bag, and ran over to them. The rest of the people in the pub were just sitting, and staring. Some were scared, some were encouraging. I ran over to the man, and hit him with all the force I had, right across the chin. He was so surprised he fell over backwards. I helped the man on the floor, and I got him as quickly out of there as I could." I left out the details of him hitting me, and the mangy details. "I got this man to safety in the forest, and he was so hurt that I had to rip my cloak and bandage several wounds. But I learned his name was Pierre. He had run away from his home, because his father was beating him, and his mother was dying."  
  
"Hang on Mama. You said his father and mother... How old were you?" Anouk interrupted me.  
  
"Just hang on. I'm getting to that. So, he was only 17, and I was 18. We remained together for a long time. We traveled from place to place, stealing food, and sleeping in the forest. I traveled with Pierre for a whole 2 years before he found a place he wanted to live. He got a job at the local inn, and I was left to wander by myself again. I left him, but I missed him so much, that I went back to see him about a year later. He had earned a lot of money, and had bought himself a nice little apartment. I spent a night with him, only to learn that he had gone from a nice boy, to an alcoholic adult. I soon left, never to see him again." I was crying by this time, remembering the evil look in his eyes, the way he had hit me. I paused my story, but continued when I thought I could speak again. "Nine months later I was in a little town, Tarner I believe, and I was walking through the streets, and as I knocked on someone's door, to ask where the inn was, I fainted. I woke up to extreme pain, and I was in a bed. I soon found myself holding a little girl in my arms. I stayed with that family for a while, they supported me, and showed me what I needed to know about raising a child. I left them though, feeling it was time to go. Life went on, and now I find myself here, lying with my little girl, and a little baby in my stomach."  
  
I finished, excepting Anouk to just go to sleep. She usually did. But not tonight.  
  
"Mama? Why did Roux leave?" She asked, sadness in her voice.  
  
I didn't answer right away. "I don't know." I answered truthfully.  
  
Flashback: The door to the shop opened, and I grinned, realizing it was Roux. It had been two weeks since the fire, and I was steadily more in love with him everyday. But he looked at me with such sad eyes, I knew something was wrong.  
  
'Vi, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving.' Roux said, looking at me with hurt eyes.  
  
I just looked at him, too shocked to say anything. He quietly walked out, and I just stood there until I realized that he was gone. I cried for almost three days straight. But after that, I realized I was going to have to toughen up, or I wouldn't survive.  
  
Author's Babble: Ok, people. You guys need to read and review. Savvy? Oh, and tell me if I am wrong about any of the names or anything like that... ok? Oh, and does anyone know what the town where this takes place is? And the river? I mean to take out the book as soon as I can, but I don't know when I'll be at the library next... Thank you so much. :) Also, the title I have on here is a little messed up. If you come up with a better one please let me know. ~TheCaptainOfTheBlackPearl~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors babble: Hey all. What's new? Thanks for all the reviews. *rolls her eyes* Yah, thanks a lot! I didn't even get one! Now I feel sad. *sniff* *sniff* Oh well. I don't care. I can write a story even without support. Although when you peoples are done reading this, I want you to do me a favor. I'll tell you later tho. Savvy?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jack: This game is getting boring. I don't have any more money. And the rum is almost gone. *pouts*  
  
Roux: Yah, I know what you mean. Myne is gone too...  
  
Me: Well, anyone up for a game of Strip poker?  
  
Jack: Now, luv, are you sure that's appropriate?  
  
Me: Nope.  
  
Lana (Me's friend): But doesn't it sound like fun? *looks intently at Jack*  
  
Roux: More the reason to play.  
  
Jack: Hmm... that does make sense doesn't it?  
  
Me: Yepperz!  
  
Lana: Hey, Me, deal out already! *looks at Jack again*  
  
Me: Ok, Ok... *deals, then gets some more rum!*  
  
(By the way... I don't own this story.)  
  
=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\=\=\=\=\\=\\=\\=\\=\=\=\=\=\\=\\=\\=\\==\=\=\\=\=\ =\=\=\=\=\==\==\ Ok, that's really messed up. Oh well. ^_^  
  
Where we left off last chapter:  
  
Flashback: The door to the shop opened, and I grinned, realizing it was Roux. It had been two weeks since the fire, and I was steadily more in love with him everyday. But he looked at me with such sad eyes, I knew something was wrong.  
  
'Vi, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving.' Roux said, looking at me with hurt eyes.  
  
I just looked at him, too shocked to say anything. He quietly walked out, and I just stood there until I realized that he was gone. I cried for almost three days straight. But after that, I realized I was going to have to toughen up, or I wouldn't survive.  
  
I sniffled, and said to Anouk, "Go to sleep now, dear."  
  
"Yes, mama." She rolled over, but I could tell she wasn't asleep. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I thought she was crying too. I cried my self to sleep, and I rose early the next morning. The baby was doing acrobats, and I couldn't sleep. I went to the kitchen, still in my robe, and made myself some hot chocolate. I sipped it carefully, planning what had to be done that day. I had to make some fresh batches of chocolate, and I was always making hot chocolate.  
  
Josephine came down the stairs after I had been up for about an hour.  
  
"You're up early this morning." She commented, and got busy with helping in the kitchen.  
  
The day went by pretty quickly, a lot of people came into the shop. Anouk went off to school, and came home in a fairly good mood. She helped in the shop a lot, and she usually helped Josephine pack up the chocolate.  
  
That night, Anouk didn't ask for a story. I think she knew I wasn't gonna be up for it.  
  
The next two weeks went by, and all the elderly ladies told me I should be in bed with my feet up, at least three times a day. A couple times Mrs. McKenzie told me that she was going to come and check on me every day. She said I shouldn't be wearing my self out. She was the nurse in town, and most everyone said I should listen to her. Did I? Nope. Now, of course, not everyone agreed with me having another baby. And not having the father around made it even harder. I also didn't tell anyone that Roux was the father. Im sure that many guessed, but I didn't feel it right to tell them after he left.  
  
One morning I woke up with a horrible headache. Josephine came in to make sure I was ok, and I told her I wasn't feeling very good.  
  
"Oh my god! Anouk!" She yelled down the stairs. Anouk came in and Jo told her to go get Mrs. McKenzie.  
  
She put a cold cloth on my head, and I don't really remember much after that.  
  
I woke up after though, with Jo and Mrs. McKenzie beside me. Anouk was in a chair, and when she saw that I was awake, she slowly walked over to me.  
  
"Oh Vi! It's a girl!" Jo said, handing me a little bundle.  
  
"Oh mama! What are you going to name her?" Anouk asked, sitting next to me on the bed.  
  
"I don't know. What would you like to name her?" I asked. I had decided that I wanted Anouk to name her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Something pretty."  
  
Mrs. McKenzie and Josephine left Anouk and me alone, and we thought of names.  
  
"How about Aliza?" Anouk asked, stroking the little one's head. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at her big sister with big eyes. They were brown, and she had a lot of dark brown hair scattered over her tiny head.  
  
"That's a very pretty name. Aliza Claudette Rocher." I wrapped my arms around my little girl, and soon fell asleep. I woke up with many voices floating up the stairs.  
  
I got up, feeling quite refreshed, I had slept for about 3 hours. I put on my robe, not caring about the voices down stairs and what they might think.  
  
I walked down the stairs, and found Luc and Caroline, Jo and Anouk. Anouk rushed over to me when she saw me, and helped me to a chair.  
  
"I'm fine Anouk! I'm not disabled." I sat down, and Jo put Aliza in my arms.  
  
Luc and Anouk went upstairs, and left Caroline, Jo and I to talk. They gushed over Aliza, and the conversation led to Caroline and Reynaud's wedding. (A/B: I don't know if that is the correct way of saying the name. Is that his last name? Or first name? I really don't know. If anyone does, PLEASE let me know!)  
  
"We're to be married this summer." Caroline said, looking happier than she had been in a long time. That would be in about 6 months.  
  
I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, I was too busy looking at my little girl. She had my nose, and chin, but she definitely had Roux's eyes. Her hair was dark brown, and her fingers were so tiny, they couldn't grip anything yet.  
  
After a while Luc and Caroline left, and Jo went back into the kitchen. She insisted that I take a few days off, and she and Anouk would run the shop. I went upstairs for a nap with Aliza. I fed her first, and soon she fell asleep against my chest. I slept a little too, but I mostly just started out the window at the clouds passing by. My little girl woke up, and I was surprised how calm she was. Anouk had been very fussy. She took after me. When I was little, I cried for most of the time. I guessed that Aliza took after Roux. He seemed like the kind of child who would be very calm.  
  
The next couple of days went by really fast. I didn't do any work, and I went for a couple walks. So many people came by to congratulate me, and Aliza received so many little outfits, it was funny. Pere Henri came into the shop four days after Aliza was born and approached me about her Christening.  
  
"Excuse me, madam, I was just wondering if your little girl was to be christened?" He asked, holding his hands in front of him.  
  
I looked at him. "Well, I haven't set foot inside of the church since I got here, I don't intend to now."  
  
He blushed slightly. He was looking at Aliza, and I suddenly realized something. "Henri, would you like to hold her?" I stood up so I could set her in his arms.  
  
"Oh! Well... I don't know, Madam." He sorta stepped away.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" I said, setting her in Henri's arms. "And I've told you so many times before. Call me Vianne. Ok?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He was looking intently at Aliza. "She's so tiny! A real gift from God you have here, Ma'am."  
  
He stayed quite a while, just holding Aliza, and I was able to get some stuff done. I felt strange, carrying a load around like that for nine months, then suddenly it was gone.  
  
When he finally left, I told him he could come by any time he wanted to play with her. I could tell he had a soft spot for her.  
  
Aliza grew really fast, and in just a month she was almost twice the size of when she was born. Pere Henri came over quite a bit to play with Aliza, and I think he quite enjoyed it.  
  
One day when Aliza was about 6 months old, Josephine were making a fresh batch of chocolate lover's delight squares, when Anouk rushed in the door. Her cheeks were flushed from the chilly October wind, and her hair was swirling around her head.  
  
"Mama! Guess what?" She said, excitedly rushing up to me.  
  
"What?" I put my bowl down, and put my hands on Anouk's cheeks to warm them up.  
  
"They're back!" She said, so excited she was almost jumping up and down.  
  
"What? Who's back?"  
  
"Melinda!"  
  
I was confused. Who was Melinda? Then I remembered. It hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked Anouk, my eyes wide.  
  
"Sure! I saw the boat! And Melinda! She was running around with Jake!" and with that, she ran off upstairs.  
  
I sunk down on the chair, letting it sink in. If Melinda were back, her pony would be back too. Roux. He was back. After a year and a half, he was back.  
  
Authors Babble: Ok, about that favor. This is what I need you to do. See that little blue button down there that says 'Go!'? Push it, and type in what you think of my story. And, does anyone know where I can get a script of this movie? I mean, I can't find a good website that has one... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Babble: Hey all! *Sniff* *sniff* '' . '' We have midterms this week! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Ok... I'm done now... ^_^ Thank you Lauren! And Dori! And Reese Sparrow! And Audacious! And Shadow! My devoted reviewers! YAHhHHHHHH!!! 5 reviews for one chapter! Boo yah! Yah, yah, yah! (The authoress is doing her happy dance.)  
  
Here's a special notey thingy to all my reviewers cuz I feel like it!  
  
Lauren: Thx!! I luv the name Aliza too. I think I might name my daughter that... when I grow up. In like 10 years. I honestly don't want to have a kid at 15. Anyhoo... I am blabbering.... ^_^ YEP... Johnny Depp is Oh SO hott!!!!!!!!! And yah, I'm not disappointed cuz I got so many reviews this chap!!!! YAH! And Don't worry, I wont stop writing! NO! Jack and Roux are MYNE!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you want, you can join our lil poker game! : ) Just let me know.  
  
Audacious: Glad you like my disclaimers! I like them too! ^_^  
  
Shadow: Glad you luv it! Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Dori: Thx SO much! I don't really care if that's his name or not. Its now Paul!!! Hee hee hee!  
  
Reese Sparrow: Ar! Tee hee hee. I talk m' pirate talk too! I s'pose ya could join our game, but ya cant ge' offended if I make ur character in m' game say or do somthin' that's offensive to ya in anyway, savvy? If somthin' is offendin' ya, just tell m' and I can fix it. I will add u in the next disclaimer cuz I already started this one, Savvy? And, have u read any of my POTC fanfics? If not, u migh' wanna. They are er... kinda insane. But do read! And I migh' add some other characters tha' Johnny plays... I'm not sure yet. And yes, Johnny is th' best! Also th' hottest!!!!! *Sees Roux lookin' at her with a sad face* Oh wait! Your hott too! He's not the only one! *Runs over to Roux*  
  
*Lana, The Authoress's friend sees this and whispers to the reader: Man, that gurl is always in trouble with those two! Oh well!* *She runs over to Jack, seeing as though the authoress is busy with Roux*  
  
Anyhooo! On with th' story!  
  
Disclaimer: Roux: ha! I win!  
  
Me: Damn. *takes off her hoodie.*  
  
Lana: Hee hee hee! I like this game! *takes off her bandana*  
  
Jack: Ah! I am warnin' you though. I'm not takin' off me effects! *takes off his shirt*  
  
Lana: *drools*  
  
Me: Lana! You're drooling!  
  
Lana: Oops. *blushes, but is still staring at Jack*  
  
Roux: *deals*  
  
Lana is the winner of the next round.  
  
Roux: Dammit. Curse you! *takes off his last sock. (both his shoes and now both his socks are gone)*  
  
Me: OMG!!! I am SO losing! *takes off necklace*  
  
Jack: ARRR!!!!! *takes off his bandana*  
  
(By the way... I don't own Chocolat or any characters off that movie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ (oh, and by the way... Melinda is the name of the little girl who Roux took to get a soda water. I don't know what her real name is, so I named her. If anyone knows her real name... tell me!)  
  
What happened last chap: I sunk down on the chair, letting it sink in. If Melinda were back, her pony would be back too. Roux. He was back. After a year and a half, he was back.  
  
Josephine came into the room, and saw me sitting on a chair, staring into space. Aliza was on the floor, playing with a toy and Anouk was upstairs.  
  
"Vi? What's wrong?" Jo asked, kneeling down beside me.  
  
"He's back."  
  
"He? Who?" She paused. "Oh my god. Are you sure?"  
  
"Anouk said Melinda was back. That means he has to be back."  
  
"ANOUK!" She called up the stairs.  
  
Anouk came running down the stairs. "Yah?" She asked.  
  
"Are you sure you saw him?" I noticed she wasn't saying his name, trying not to set me off.  
  
"Yah! I saw her! Melinda's here! I swear! Can I go out and see her?" She asked with an excited look on her face.  
  
I nodded, still not really registering that she was going to see him.  
  
She raced out the door, and Josephine led me to the sofa. She picked up Aliza, and said to me. "You know, if he really is back, your gonna have to face him sometime."  
  
I didn't say anything. I pulled Aliza close to me, and breathed in her 'baby' smell.  
  
Jo got up after a while and went back into the kitchen.  
  
MEANWHILE: "ROUX!" Anouk yelled, racing towards him.  
  
"Anouk!" She ran into him, giving him a huge hug. "You're so big!" He exclaimed, examining her.  
  
"Thanks!" She ran off with Melinda, and Jack (AB: I mean, ROUX! Oops... a little obsessed, eh? Hee hee hee!) ...Roux was left to watch her run off. He smiled at how soon she had noticed that they were back. They had only been around for an hour or so.  
  
Back to Vianne and Josephine: I sat there for quite a while, just hugging my little girl.  
  
After a while, I got up, setting Aliza in her crib, for she had fallen asleep.  
  
I went back into the kitchen, and attempted to finish the gourmet chocolate nibbles (AB: I don't know any of the real names cuz I cant find the script on the net! ( ) But it wasn't working very well. I was very distracted.  
  
"Vianne. Why don't you go take a nap? You look like you need one."  
  
I sighed, "Ok. I guess I do need a nap. Aliza was up late last night."  
  
I went upstairs, making sure Aliza was still asleep. She was.  
  
I climbed under the covers, and stared out the window. I sighed, hearing the kids outside yelling and playing.  
  
The next day, I tried to put Roux out of my mind. I helped a few customers, and when Luc came in, I had a lengthy conversation with him. He asked me why I had came, and so I told him the whole story. I didn't usually tell people, but I felt he deserved to be told.  
  
I started with my mother, and eventually led to us where we were now.  
  
"Vianne, who's Aliza's father?" He suddenly asked.  
  
I looked up at the ten-year-old boy in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering..." He trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, I don't think I am going to tell you." I replied.  
  
"Oh." He kinda looked embarrassed. "I think I should go. Mama wanted me home around now."  
  
"Here. Bring this to your mom." I grabbed a little bag of chocolates, and handed it to Luc.  
  
A little while later, I was stirring up a batch of hot chocolate, and Aliza was playing on the floor with a couple of toys. Anouk was at school, and Josephine was writing a letter to her friend upstairs.  
  
I walked to the kitchen, to get some milk. I heard the door open, and as soon as I put the milk back, I walked into the main area.  
  
A figure was standing next to the door, their back towards me.  
  
"The doors still a little squeaky." He turned around, and I dropped my cup.  
  
Authors babble: AHHH!!!!! Cliffy! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! But you guys know who it is, don't you? Review! Or else... you see, the more reviews I get, the more motivation I have, so the more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I will get a chapter out quicker. So you know what to do. Right? And if you don't... I'm sorry to say, but you are one mighty dense person. Hee hee hee. Sorry... And, once again... Does anyone know what town they live in??? That would be extremely helpful since I can't find one darn script on the net. And does anyone know how to get the text to go italic or bold or anythin like that? 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Babble: Hey all once again. Here is chapter four! Enjoy!  
  
Here is my reviewer page:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Yes, the game does sound like fun, eh? Hee hee hee. Yah, I don't have the DVD, so no chance of the subtitles. Oh well.  
  
Blondelily: Yes! Roux is Back  
  


* * *

  
Mrsdepp: Thanks! Join the 'We all luv Johnny Depp' Club! Lol. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jack: Ah ha! I won again! *Grins smugly*  
  
Me: Dammit. *Sips rum, then takes of her baggy pants, revealing shorts.*  
  
Lana: Why are you wearing shorts?  
  
Me: We had gym today, I didn't feel like taking them off.  
  
Lana: Ok... *Takes off shirt, revealing a bright purple... er... undergarment.*  
  
Reese Sparrow: Oh damn. Jack, why are you so good at this? *Takes off a hoodie*  
  
Jack: Because I am Cap'n Jack Sparrow, luv. And, its Captain Sparrow.  
  
Lana: Yah, Jack. You have to start letting Roux win.  
  
Roux: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Lana: Well, I would rather see Jack starch naked than you.  
  
Me: Hey! That wasn't very nice! I think Roux is quite fine too!  
  
Reese Sparrow: Well... Jack is fine too!  
  
Me: Never said he wasn't!  
  
*The three females continue to argue*  
  
Jack: Ok, we'll just say that I'm hotter, and continue the game.  
  
Roux: Hey! *Glares at Jack*  
  
Me: *sigh* Ok. Jack, deal!  
  
Lana wins the next round.  
  
Jack: Arg! You women. Impossible.  
  
Reese Sparrow: *looks at door that has just opened* Oh, hi Will!  
  
~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ Ok, on with the story! ~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
What we read last chapter:  
  
"The doors still a little squeaky." He turned around and I dropped my cup.  
  
"Roux." I whispered, still kind of in shock.  
  
He smiled.  
  
I picked up Aliza who was pulling on my skirt, and just looked at Roux. I stood there for quite a while, Roux and I just staring at each other.  
  
"Who's that? Are you baby-sitting?" He asked, obviously trying to get me to talk.  
  
I suddenly burst into tears. "How could you leave me? And your daughter? And everything? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do love you. It's just-"  
  
"And your daughter?" I stepped away from Roux, tears still streaming down my face, my voice quavering.  
  
"My daughter?" He looked at me, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes. Your daughter."  
  
"Vianne! I never knew! I never-"  
  
I set Aliza down, who crawled up the stairs. I continued to stare at Roux, not entirely sure what to do.  
  
"Oh, love, c'mon, I'm back now." He looked at me with pitiful puppy eyes.  
  
"No! Why should I? You could leave, I don't have to welcome you back. I'm not one of these women who goes from man to man!" I was angry, and yelling.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No! Get out!" I pointed to the door.  
  
"Vi, why don't you just listen to me?" He stepped closer to me, cupping my chin in his hands.  
  
"Be-Because..." I trailed off, tears streaming down my face.  
  
He leaned towards me, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back, but pulled away quicker than I usually would.  
  
He smiled weakly. I quickly moved my hand upwards and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, putting his hand on his cheek.  
  
"For leaving!" I turned around and went up the stairs to find Aliza. Roux stood there for a moment, and then quickly hurried up the stairs after me.  
  
"Hey, Vianne! Wait!" He called up the stairs.  
  
I picked Aliza up from off the bed, and held her on my hip. Roux appeared and I looked at him again.  
  
"So, are you going to introduce me to your little girl?" He asked, walking up to me.  
  
"Roux, this is Aliza. Aliza, this is your-" I paused. "Daddy." Roux smiled, and Aliza looked up at him with wide eyes. Her daddy's eyes.  
  
Just then the door opened, and I heard Anouk call out, "Mama? Are you upstairs?"  
  
"Up here!" I called.  
  
Anouk came rushing up the stairs and smiled when she saw me and Roux, sitting on the bed, with Aliza on my lap.  
  
Author's Babble: Hey! I know, short chapter, but I have to take my little brother to the library. So, Reese. I guess Vianne did slap Roux as Scarlet slapped Jack! :) Make sure you all REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter5

Author's Babble: Hey guys. I am having a really hard time with this fic. I have no ideas how to keep going... Should I continue it with Roux living with Vianne? Should Vianne go with Roux and the rest of the 'rats'? What should I do??? I really need your guy's support here!!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Hi! With will, it was sorta supposed to be a happy part. But member... we've all had a lil wee bit too much rum... heh heh. If you don't mind drinking that is. :) Luscinae? Hmm... that sounds right... maybe... lol. :) I cant think of anything else at the moment, thanks!  
  
Mrsdepp: thank you! Thank you! So, how do you think I should continue?  
  
Luinecu: Thanks! As stupid as it sounds... I like writing the disclaimers almost as much as the fic. Ooops...:)  
  
PirateWHSG: Well, thanks for the note. I appreciate that you think that. But how should I correct it? And yes, I am always in Jack Sparrow Mode. :P hee hee.  
  
Sara.tibbiani: Ooh! New reviewer! :) Yep, Vianne and Roux are one of my fave couples too. As you may be able to tell... Thankz! I like my disclaimer too! Hmm... Do you mind joining the next one? Cuz I've already done this one... thanks.  
  
Metatrons-gurl: Oh, thanks. Yah, I still haven't found a script... :( Its near impossible. Oh well, keep reviewing! Oh, and if you have any ideas how to continue this, please let me know!  
  
Astarte Katz: Hey, Hmm... I'd never be able to choose. I suck at long chappies... sorry...  
  
Isabelle Depp: Thank you thank you thank yoU!!! A new reviewer! Yah! Keep reading and enjoying! -=-=-=  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Will: Uh, hi. Who are you?  
  
Reese: Don't you know? I'm Reese Sparrow. Captain Reese Sparrow (oh, reese, I hope you don't mind being Captain Reese... *wink wink* )  
  
Will: Oh Hey, what's going on? *looks at the 5 people who are not fully dressed, and the pile of clothing on the floor*  
  
Me: Oh, we're playing strip poker, you wanna join? *Grins*  
  
Will: I guess I don't really have a choice. *looks at Lana who has barricaded the door so he cant get back out.*  
  
Lana: Nope.  
  
Jack: Hey ol' bud. What's new with you and Elizabeth?  
  
Me: No! *Screeches* No talking about Elizabeth in here! She's *glares evilly* EVIL!  
  
Will: Erm...... Ok... O.o  
  
Elizabeth (out of nowhere): I Heard that!!  
  
Me: So?  
  
Jack: *gasp* voices! From the sky!?!?  
  
===---===- Ok, that was a lame disclaimer... Oops. O, and by the way... I don't own Chocolat... or Johnny Depp. I can only wish.  
  
=-=-=-  
  
"Mama?"  
  
'Yes dear?"  
  
"Is Roux staying forever?" I looked at my daughter in surprise. It was about 6 months after he had first arrived again, and we had just celebrated Aliza's first birthday.  
  
"I don't know Anouk." I shook my head. "Now, are you ready to go?" We were heading down to the river for a party. It was going to be a great night, full of music and dancing. I bundled Aliza up and slipped my cloak on. Anouk appeared at my side, ready and raring to go.  
  
"Yes Mama." She skipped the whole way down to the river, but stayed close to me. We could hear the music almost from our front door, and I automatically started singing along to a song that I knew.  
  
When we arrived, Marcia, one of the elderly ladies, came up to me, and started gushing about how cute Aliza was, and how big she was, and the next thing I knew, Aliza was being carried around by Marcia. I grinned, and threw my cloak on a table. I spotted Roux, playing with some of the little kids, and quietly snuck up behind him. I put my hands around his eyes, and he turned around. He smiled, and we shared a quick kiss. I almost laughed when I heard a little girl say, "Ewww..." The kids all scampered off, and left us to join the dancing.  
  
The first song was a lively one, which we danced to along with Jo and some guy. I think his name was Mark. Some other couples joined us, and it turned into a quite large dancing group. The next song was a little less lively, but we still danced to it in the same fashion. The song after that was a slow song, and we swayed in time to the music. We weren't talking, but I knew I was where I needed to be.  
  
After a while I went to go make sure that Aliza was Ok, and left Roux chatting with Jo and Mark. I found Aliza, asleep, with Bobby, asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. Bobby was a little boy, probably three or so. Even though he was two years older than my little girl, I could tell that one day they would be together. I smiled at the sight, they looked so sweet together. I turned away, and spotted Anouk dancing with Jack, a boy a year older than her. 'Good grief.' I thought. 'I guess we're just not the kinda people who settle in.' Falling in love with the river rats...  
  
Anouk had actually kissed Jack a week ago. I thought it was adorable.  
  
I headed back to find Roux, but he wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. I looked around, and spotted Helen with her back turned to me. I saw a figure sitting behind her, but I couldn't see who it was. Being the curious person I was, I headed over to see who it was. Before I reached her though, I saw her lean down and kiss the person. I realized in horror, when the person stood up, that it was Roux. What was he doing with... her?  
  
I walked over quickly, and found Roux and Helen arguing.  
  
"Why do you need her? She's just some chocolate seller who captured your heart through your stomach!" Helen said, not noticing me.  
  
"Well, maybe so. But I love that woman with all my heart."  
  
I stepped up behind Roux, and glared at Helen. But before I got the chance to say anything nasty, Roux led me away. But I heard her mutter. "It's not over yet, Vianne."  
  
"What was that?" I asked Roux.  
  
"What was what?" Roux looked confused. I later realized maybe he thought I was talking about how he stuck up for me.  
  
"That kiss." I crossed my arms.  
  
"That was some young girl who didn't know her place." He answered, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
I smiled up at him. "So you do love me after all."  
  
He just smiled and kissed me.  
  
Author's Babble: Ok, I know, that chapter sucked. But I need IDEAS!!! And reviews... Yes, reviews would be helpful... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Babble**: Ok, I am not even going to say anything. Just hoping that Chocolat is still popular, and that you guys will accept me back!! Now, be warned. Weird chappie. Whee.

_Disclaimer: Ok, sorry, but I am skipping it this chapter, along with the shout outs, just because it's been so damn long. So, straight onto the story. _

"She's just a girl who doesn't know her place." Roux said, kissing me. It was a perfect moment. My true love had just stuck up for me, and now we shared a romantic kiss.

A scream interrupted us however. It was Anouk. I rushed in the direction her voice was coming from, but I couldn't see her. The voices of concerned people grew louder, and I heard my voice being called. I ran over to the side of the river where a crowd was forming. Anouk was calling out, but I still couldn't see her. I pushed my way through the people, and saw her. "Anouk!" I screamed. She was in the river, attached by her shirt to a log. The log was half on the river bank, half in the water. And at this particular point, the water was moving quite quickly, just waiting to take my little girl down the river. I looked around, wondering wildly why no one was doing anything. And then I realized they were. Jack (the little boy Anouk is liking, remember?) was out on the log, crawling slowly, for it was wet and slippery. He stuck his hand out to Anouk, and finally managed to pull her up slowly. Anouk hugged him, and wouldn't let go. He finally made her let go, and clamber off the log. She rushed to me, soaking wet, and threw her arms around me. "Oh Anouk, are alright, honey?" I asked, stroking the side of her head.

She just nodded, and held her arms around me. She finally let go, and Jack came over. He took her arm, and led her over to a bench near the fire, and sat down. I watched them for a few moments, they were so cute! She was only 13, but love was in the air. I sighed, and felt Roux behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. The music started again, and I turned around, facing him. We swayed in the moonlight, in time to the music. I was finally where I belonged.

The next morning, I woke with the sun, and slowly stretched. Roux remained sleeping soundly, however. I dressed slowly, and went outside. We had stated the night down at the river. I found Anouk and Jack, sleeping soundly. Anouk had her head on Jack's chest, and I was relived to see that they were both still fully dressed.

Aliza was playing happily on the ground with another little girl, and I smiled at Marcia who was watching them.

---

"Mama, we have to go! Please?" Anouk begged. We were down by the river again. Roux, Anouk and I sat, discussing. I laid me head on my arms, rubbing my temples. I had to make a huge decision, to stay, or to go. The River Rats were leaving again. This time Roux promised to stay with me though. Anouk wanted to leave, almost desperately it seemed. Roux was willing either way, but I knew he would be happier on the river. Josephine had told me again and again that she was willing to run the shop, she would get an assistant, and they would run it until I got back. I had no idea what to do. The obvious thing, it seemed was to go. But something held me back, but I had no idea what that something was. A bad feeling.

Author's Babble: Ok guys. The first chapter I have written in super uber long is out. It may not be that great, but I do think my paragraph writing has improved majorly. Heh. Review, if you read this, please!!


End file.
